The Shadows
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: ...The shadows slowly covered her up, claiming her as theirs and protecting her with a barrier of darkness, she felt at peace. As she started to slowly close her eyes, something broke through the barrier, "Ahsoka!" FLUFFINESS, NOT AN ANISOKA!


**Hey guys! Here's a new One-Shot, I said that I wouldn't be able to post much during hte school year, but I tried my hardest and here it is!**

**Please R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Shadows**

**Des. ...The shadows slowly covered her up, claiming her as theirs and protecting her with a barrier of darkness, she felt at peace. As she started to slowly close her eyes, something broke through the barrier, "Ahsoka!"**

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

The shadows were welcoming.

To see another being in this realm of darkness was overwhelmingly joyful, for Ahsoka did not want to be alone in the dark.

She soon realized what they were doing.

They circled her slowly, as if to show her that there was no where to run, no where to hide.

She watched as they circled her, observing their strange ways, but soon enough, she grew tired.

She let out a yawn and stretched towards the shadow filled sky. She then laid down on the cool dark ground and happily, the shadows started to cover her up.

It felt as if blanket after cool blanket was placed on top of her, encouraging her to rest for a while. She snuggled into the ground, feeling comfortable as the shadows slowly covered her up, claiming her as theirs and protecting her with a barrier of darkness, she felt at peace. As she started to slowly close her eyes, something broke through the barrier, _"Ahsoka!"_

She gasped, sitting up, forcing the shadows to detach from her, she looked around.

Not a single person in sight.

The shadows once again came to her, they wrapped around her once more, as if to say "Ignore the noise, come, rest, you deserve it."

She did deserve this rest, what could a mere few minutes do to her if she just closed her eyes to sleep?

She laid down once more, the shadows continuing to cover her up as she was falling into her own darkness.

_"NO!"_

She gasped again, opening her eyes and looking around.

Still no one was there.

_"Don't fall asleep, Ahsoka."_

The shadows hissed at her as she stood, and she looked around, asking "What will happen if I do?" She waited for an answer, and the shadows seemed to giggle at her waiting.

_"If you fall asleep, you won't wake up. You'll stay in the shadows forever."_

Ahsoka looked around at the shadows, did this man, the one who was talking with her, speak the truth? "Why should I trust you?" The shadows hissed at her for asking, but she ignored them, trying to pay attention to the voice.

_"You have been for 3 years, Snips, why would you stop now?"_

Snips? Was that her?

She closed her eyes, looking through her memory of the nickname...Snips...who would think of a name like that? "Am I Snips?"

_"Yes, my snippy little Padawan."_

Padawan? She was a Padawan, a Jedi? She kept looking around for the man who spoke, she still found no one. "Who are you?"

A long pause...then, _"I am Skyguy."_

Then, a small white orb appeared before her, it was small yes, but the shadows looked at it, they hissed and growled as if they were afraid of it.

The orb grew slowly, expanding in size, Ahsoka stepped back, covering her eyes with her crossed arms from the bright light.

When her eyes adjusted to the abnormal light in the darkness, she looked.

It was a man, a human, he stood there in a brown cloak, and some sort of other dress wear. He had sad blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. She stared at him and slowly backed away, this man, this Skyguy, whoever he was, he did not seem nice.

He frowned, and said _"Do not be afraid, Ahsoka, its me. Its Skyguy."_"I-I know you are Skyguy," She stuttered, not moving forward "What do you want with me?"

He walked to her slowly, as if he didn't want to frighten her, and he said _"I want to get you out of here."_"But I like it here..."Ahsoka said, looking towards the shadows who had backed away from the light.

The Skyguy frowned, and said _"Ahsoka, the shadows lie to you, they only wish for you to sleep so you can be taken away from me, and from everyone else you loves you."_She gasped, and stared at him, not breathing.

He whispered _"Come with me, Snips, please, I cannot lose you."_The shadows hissed at her, whispering her not to trust the Skyguy, that he does not love her.

But she could see it in his blue eyes that he spoke the truth. The sad eyes held love, held worry, for her.

He held out a gloved hand to her, and slowly, she placed her smal hand in his big one.

The shadows screamed and they disappeared along with the cold, quickly being replaced by the warm light...

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

Her eyes were sticky, but still she forced them open.

The room was bright, that was the thing she registered first, and whenever you wake up and the room is really bright, you know one thing:

You're in a Med Bay.

The next thing she registered in her mind was that someone was tightly holding her left hand. Moving her head slowly, she looked to see a man there, his eyes closed with hos head down. He looked exactly like,

"S-Skyguy?"

Anakin's eyes opened and he smiled, whispering "Hey, Snips." He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with his gloved hand, the very one that saved her from the shadows.

"Wha-What-?" She tried to grope for the wored, but they evaded her as she looked at him. His smile was replaced with a frown, and he said "Y-You and a few other Clones were caught in a rock slide, you had helped the Clones get out, but before we could get you out, y-you feel into a trench along with the rocks. It took us over 7 hours to find you. When we did, you were severly injured, its a miracle none of your limbs are broken. When we got you checked out, you were really close into falling into a coma..." He cut himself short, feeling like he couldn't even mention it.

She frowned, she knew she had worried him to the fullest extent, and she felt bad for that. "S-Sorry." She whispered, the smile reapeared on his face, and he lightly stroked her cheek again. "Don't be sorry, Snips, you saved those Clones, they owe you their lives..." "Th-the shadows?" She questioned, looking at him with sad blue eyes.

He held her hand tighter, and he said "As long as you're with me, Snips, those shadows won't ever hurt you again. Nothing will ever take you away from me." She smiled, and whispered "Thanks, Anakin."

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

_"You're being stupid, Ahsoka,"_

Ahsoka stood outside the door to Anakin's room in silence, wishing that he would understand why she was there.

_"It was just a dream, nothing to freak out over. Just a dream."_

But it was more than just a dream, it was a nightmare.

The shadows...they had returned for her, seeking their revenge of her leaving them. They scratched, bit, anything they could do to harm her, they did. The darkness would not let up, she had thought that she would never see light again...because this time, Anakin wasn't there to save her.

She hesitated for a few minutes, before quickly opening his door.

Quietly, she slipped into his room, and looked at him. He was sleeping peaceful, something she wished she could do that night. She walked over to him and without any thought, lightly shoke his shoulder.

He bolted up right, looking at her with alert-yet tired-eyes. He sighed, and whispered "Oh, its you." She nodded as she fidgeted slightly, rethinking this once more.

He frowned at her, and asked "What's wrong?" "I-" She started, looking at him, then looking away. It was foolish, she was supposed to be a Jedi Force-dammit! Her hands lightly shook and she said "Th-The shadows..."

Anakin understood completely, he lifted the covers of his bed and she crawled in slowly, curling herself up against him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin in between her horns on the dip, she dug her head deeper into his chest, and sighed.

"A-Anakin?" She whispered, he looked down at her and she whispered "Thank you...for everything." He smiled and said "Anytime, Snips, anytime."


End file.
